Wally West (New Earth)
History Wally West was a pilot from New Earth. He was always obsessed with speed, which is one of the main reasons he became a pilot. Flashpoint Paradox When Barry Allen began altering the timeline, creating the Flashpoint Paradox, a ripple effect from the Speed Force struck Wally, and gave him immense superhuman speed. This led to him becoming the evil speedster known as Savitar, who now found himself trapped in the Flashpoint timeline. Savitar is one of the only people existing in the Flashpoint timeline that is aware of it being an alternate reality, and how it came to be, at he hands of Barry Allen. He has been aware of this since the creation of the timeline. Savitar has sent the metahuman Top to kill Cisco Ramon on several occasions for being the cause of the metahumans in Central City, even sending members of his own Cult of Savitar, but none of them have succeeded. Eobard Thawne, who was being held captive by Barry Allen, was secretly working alongside Savitar to try and restore the timeline, but they knew that Barry was the only one capable of doing this. So, Savitar captured Barry and opened up a portal to the Speed Force, thus giving Barry his powers back, and making him into the Flash once again. However, Barry still refused to reset the timeline, despite Savitar and Reverse-Flash's constant warnings of the dangers this timeline brings. Savitar would go on to kidnap both of Barry's parents, Henry and Nora. His plan was to put Henry and Nora in danger, to force Barry to reset the timeline, so Savitar threw them off of a skyscraper. Barry was able to save Nora, but Henry fell to his death. Shortly after, Savitar murdered Nora by phasing his hand through her heart. Believing it to be too late to reset the timeline, Savitar teamed up with Reverse-Flash in an attempt to kill Barry. However, Barry managed to defy the odds and reset the timeline, but only by murdering the Reverse-Flash. Post-Flashpoint Savitar continued to antagonise the Flash and his team after the timeline was reset. As Team Flash's rivalry with Savitar escalated, the team found themselves with out Barry's help, as he had been captured and taken to New Earth by Savitar. Captain Cold and Weather Wizard, who were being employed by Savitar, made their way to S.T.A.R. Labs, and incapacitated Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Iris West, so that they wouldn't come looking for the Flash. This plan didn't work out to well, as Cisco and Iris soon went together to New Earth and tracked Barry down. When Cisco and Iris met with Barry, they were able to break Barry out of his confinement. Savitar soon showed up, and informed Barry and Cisco that he was the one who revived Iris after the Flashpoint Paradox, and that she had been under his control the entire time. Much to their disbelief, Iris pulled out her gun, and shot Cisco. Notes * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the Flashverse. It is an adaptation of Wally West. The original character was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino and first appeared in The Flash #110. * This version of the character is also an adaption of Savitar. The original character was created by Mark Waid and Oscar Jimenez and first appeared in ''The Flash Vol ''2 #108. * Wally West's first appearance is in The Flashpoint Paradox. Related * Appearances of Wally West (New Earth) * Mentions of Wally West (New Earth) * Images of Wally West (New Earth) Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:New Earth Category:New Earth/Characters Category:Flashverse Category:The Flash (Series) Category:Cult of Savitar (Flashpoint Timeline)/Members